Goodbye To You Terra
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: Beast Boy’s thoughts about Terra. SongFic. Please READ…REVIEW…ENJOY!


**Title: Goodbye To You Terra**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: ALL**

**Summary: Beast Boy's thoughts about Terra. Song-Fic. Please READ…REVIEW…ENJOY!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans. Or the song Goodbye To You by Michelle Branch!!!!!**

**Bold: lyrics**

**Goodbye To You Terra:**

This is it. This is the end.

"Beast Boy you were the best friend I ever had," she said to me as I held her one last time. And I could tell she meant what she said. She was my best friend. She loved me I could see it in her sparkling blue eyes. She didn't want to let me go.

**Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with   
tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry.  
Counting the days that past me by **

I let go of her warm embrace. I pull away from the one thing that I could've had. The one thing that could have made my life ten times better. The one person that I loved more than anything. She completed me. She made me whole. She made me a better person. I feel like if she leaves the memories will leave as well. That I won't remember her.

**I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I say **

But that can't be. I promised I would always remember her.

"I'll never forget you," that is what I said. And I kept that promise.

I never forgot her. Even though I said goodbye.

**Goodbye to you.  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew.  
You were the one I love.  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to.**

I said goodbye. But I saw you. One day we were fighting some villain and I saw you. In a crowd of people. I KNOW it was you. But seeing you killed me. Because, even though I kept my promise…you didn't. You didn't remember me. Or at least that is what you said. I know you remember me. I could see it in those truthful blue eyes of yours.

**I still get lost in your eyes.  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you.  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away.  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right.**

I talked to you. I shared a pizza with you. I laughed with you, and I prayed more than life itself that it wasn't some dream. You were there. With me it was like nothing had happened. Like you hadn't left me. Like you hadn't left us.

**Goodbye to you.  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew.  
You were the one I loved.  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to.**

I always believed I would see you again. I could just feel it. but when I talked to you and you said you didn't know me I died again. It was like I was losing you again. And I couldn't let that happen. I remember when we used to sit out on the rocks and we looked at the stars and the peaceful water. Don't you remember that? No I guess you don't. I just want things to go back to normal.

**Ohhh yeah.  
It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time.   
I want what's yours and I want what's mine.  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time.**

But they can't. We can't. It is like I don't even exist. I remember what you said to me:

"Things change, Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory."

Well she is NOT just a memory. She is you. And I know that you want to forget, but you can't do that to me. I won't let you!

**Goodbye to you.  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew.  
You were the one I loved.  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to.  
**

I gave you another chance at happiness. I asked you to come with me, no, I begged you. But you wouldn't. You refused. I cried that day. I cried because of the last thing you EVER said to me.

"You go. You're the Teen Titan. That's who _you_ are. That's not me. I'm not a hero. I'm not out to save the world. I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period and I haven't studied."

**Goodbye to you.  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew.  
You were the one I loved.  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to. **

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to.**

The worst part of all was that you were wrong. Not about me being a Teen Titan, or about the whole geometry test next period thing. You were wrong when you said, "I'm not a Hero." Because, you were wrong. You are a Hero. You are MY Hero Terra.

**And when the stars fall I will lie awake.  
You're my shooting star.**

**P.S. I loved this. It made me cry. Poor Beast Boy. But Terra will always be in his memory and his heart forever. **

****


End file.
